¿Sólo es a ti a quien amo?
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Kaito está enamorado de sus hermanos menores, pero él nunca pensó que estuviera mal y de hecho los convence de sus sentimientos, recibiendo más de lo que imaginó, aunque eso signifique celos y competitividad de los dos menores, pero ¿los celos duran para siempre? Kaito x Akaito y Taito. También es trio. One Shot


_Taito_

"Taito" Nuevamente era el peli-azul quien me regañaba "¡Mírate!" Era su preocupación lo que alguna vez me había molestado antes de darme cuenta que todos sus reproches eran por mi bien, apenas unos años mayor que Akaito y yo, pero tan responsable cuando no se comportaba como un niño mimado.

En un momento así debería decir _'lo siento',_ pero mi enojo no me lo permitía, eso que me arrepiento de no haber dicho tantas veces.

Kaito suspiró cerrando los ojos, mirarme lleno de tierra y con un poco de sangre debía parecerle penoso, además de indignante mi comportamiento.

"¿Y yo qué?" Reclamó el pelirrojo no muy lejos.

"Tú estás bien" Le quitó importancia el mayor, por supuesto yo era el que tenía el ojo morado.

Sus manos fueron tan gentiles al tocarme, tratando mis heridas superficiales antes de ir a llevarme al doctor a que revisaran mi ojo, llenas de afecto minimizaban el pequeño dolor que me hizo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

"¿Por qué se estaban peleando?"

"Él empezó" Escondido, mi hermano me echaba la culpa a mí.

"Fue Akaito" Dije yo.

"Taito" Me regañó Kaito, sus ojos azules que normalmente eran suaves me miraron con seriedad, sin embargo no dejaban de perder la belleza que les otorgaba el color zafiro "Dime la verdad"

"Ya no me acuerdo" Susurré sin mentir y comencé a llorar.

"Ven aquí" Como si fuera un niño pequeño, aunque lo era, Kaito me sujetó entre sus brazos brindándome afecto de hermano mayor, en silencio y en secreto disfruté de la calidez de sus brazos mientras escuchaba como Akaito resoplaba de enojo y comenzaba a tirar unas cosas "¡Akaito!" Exclamó para soltarme e ir a detenerlo.

Perdí la calidez de sus brazos, pero me quedé accidentalmente con su bufanda azul que le había quitado sin querer, no era mía, pero aun así me la puse imaginando que se trataba del remplazo de un abrazo, me gustaría tener una propia.

...

_Akaito_

Nuestro hermano mayor era un tonto, siempre yendo con Taito porque era el que se lastimaba más y a mí dejándome a un lado, fue el de los ojos violeta y cabezo negro con algo de morado el que me golpeó porque le quité una de sus cosas, pero a Kaito no le había importado ese rasguño que me hizo en la mejilla y que estaba sangrando.

Después de haberme ido, siendo algo imprudente con mi rabieta de celos, me encerré en mi habitación, no a tiempo para que un pie bloqueara la puerta impidiéndome cerrar.

La mayoría del tiempo me enojaba por cualquier provocación o mi orgullo me impedía reconocer algo, eran detalles de mi personalidad que me causaban grandes arrepentimientos.

"¡Vete!" Le grité usando más fuerza para tratar de cerrar la puerta.

"¡Aaa...aay...!" Se quejó en tono agudo, ¿lo había lastimado?

"Kai..." Reconozco que soy un tonto, en lugar de lágrimas por indignación, las que recorrían mis mejillas eran de culpa creyendo haber hecho algo mal "Lo siento" Disculparse no servía de nada, ni siquiera se escuchaba bien con mi voz rota.

"Está bien" Abrió la puerta, me confundió que no estuviera enojado sino que llevara una sonrisa en sus labios "Pero..." La sonrisa se borró y se precipitó a tocar mi mejilla "Ven" Tomó mi mano "También necesito desinfectar eso"

"¡No!" Hice que me soltara "¡Tú sólo quieres a Taito!" En retrospectiva algo como lo que dije sonaba muy infantil.

"Claro que no, los quiero a los dos"

"Eso es mentira" ¿Por qué debería ser mentira?, siempre nos ha tratado a los dos igual "Me odias" Seguía llorando "¡Te odio!..." Primero fue la bofetada que hizo que me callara y lo mirara con incredulidad, después fue el beso cuando se arrodilló delante de mí para quedar a la misma altura.

Toqué mis labios antes que la picadura del golpe, ese había sido mi primer beso.

"Yo te amo Akaito, no digas que me odias" Kaito me abrazó justo para que empezara nuevamente el llanto, no sabía que había pasado.

...

_Kaito_

Iba a entrar a la habitación, pero me detuve antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta al escuchar una conversación que parecía interesante.

Taito debía pensar que Akaito estaba siendo un fastidio de nuevo, no sé qué le haya de divertido en interrumpir sus momentos de tranquilidad.

"Lo siento" ¿Acaso escuché bien?, ¿Akaito se disculpaba por lo que le hizo en el ojo a Taito?

Mis ojos alcanzaban a ver la espalda del pelirrojo tímido, encorvado y retraído tratando de hacer lo menos embarazosa su situación.

Los dos eran lindos, tan lindos como para comerlos a besos, no me gustaría considerarme alguien malo, pero esa sonrisa mía no era buena.

Bueno o malo, es un tema muy discutido, pero en mi opinión todo está en los ojos de quien lo ve, así como mi amor por mis dos hermanos pequeños no era lo más debido, pero en mi pecho era el sentimiento más puro que hacía a mi corazón seguir latiendo.

"¿Y qué hacen?" Interrumpí para liberarlos de la atmosfera tensa entrando al cuarto.

"¡Ahh!" Akaito se asustó, se ponía mucho más adorable cuando su rostro adquiría el mismo color de su cabello, así había actuado desde el día en que lo besé.

Nunca creí que me atrevería, fueron sus palabras lo que me hizo reacción y ahora que comenzó... ¿por qué no echarlo hacia adelante?

...

_Taito_

"¿Kaito?" Buscaba al aludido por la casa, pero no daba con él hasta que escuché un pequeño sonido.

Siendo llamado por la curiosidad y la duda de si se trataba de mi hermano mayor, me hizo caminar hasta el sitio proveniente de los sonidos que continuaron.

Eran por el jardín y sin pensarlo dos veces salí hacia aquel lugar lleno de árboles, justo enfrente sentado y recargado contra uno, estaba el dueño de esa melena azul que destacaba y sentado sobre sus piernas estaba Akaito besándolo, ambos me escucharon y me vieron, no supe que cosa hacer.

Paralizado, observé a Kaito pedirle al otro se levantara y él junto con él, rápido acercándose a mí, ¿qué era ese trago amargo en mi boca y el vacío en mi estómago junto con el mareo?

"Taito, ven" Tomó mi mano llevándome hasta el interior de la casa y a la cocina. No había dicho nada cuando me sentó en una silla a la mesa y me sirvió una taza de té verde "Espera aquí, tengo algo para ti, para los dos" Miró a Akaito que estaba de pie contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, sus mejillas estaban rojas y aunque yo lo miraba, parecía que él no podía corresponderla.

Kaito no tardó más de tres minutos, llevaba consigo dos cajas iguales a excepción del color de la envoltura, una morada con lunares y la otra roja con rayas, el moño de ambas era azul y nos entregó la correspondiente a cada uno.

No podía estar más feliz de lo que estaba, abriendo el presente me encontré con una bufanda de mi color favorito, la que sostenía y no tardé en ponérmela.

"Gracias" Le dije apreciando el detalle, ahora lucía casi idéntico a él.

"Tengo otro más, pero para ese necesitas cerrar los ojos" Lo hice y casi de inmediato sentí una presión contra mis labios.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su rostro muy de cerca y su boca pegada a la mía, me besaba.

Cuando se retiró, su sonrisa alegre aumentó el sonrojo y calor de mi rostro, era la primera vez que mi corazón se aceleraba tanto.

...

_Akaito_

¿Celos?, ¡obviamente!, y aun con la insuficiente excusa de Kaito sobre no poder amar a sólo uno, me hervía la sangre cuando lo veía compartir con Taito y esa era la razón por la que terminó encerrándonos en un cuarto a los dos solos.

"Akaito..."

"¡Ya sé!" Interrumpí con brusquedad "El punto de esto es que me convenzas, pero no es fácil ¿sabes?" Cruzado de brazos contra la pared esperaba a ver que expresión se escribía en su semblante, admitiré que quizás sería una buena idea saber sus ideas al respecto, pero no es como si fuera a preguntarle tranquilamente y tener una civilizada discusión.

Suspiró.

"A pasado un año..."

"No necesito un sermón" Parecía imposible, mejor miré en otra dirección.

"¡Ya sé que es difícil idiota!, ¿eso querías escuchar?" Tuvo mi atención con su repentino cambio de humor "Y aunque me gustaría tenerte bien lejos de nosotros no puedo, porque al fin y al cabo eres familia"

"No le eches la culpa a eso" Contradije "Familia o no, tú no respetas eso, ¿recuerdas porque peleábamos?, tú no me querías como hermano" Contradictoriamente una sonrisa curvó sus delgados labios y rió un poco tratando de cubrir esa risa "¿De qué demonios te ríes?" Gruñí.

"Es cierto, ¿quién quiere tener un hermano cabeza hueca adicto al chile?"

"¡¿Por qué no dices lo mismo del maniaco del helado?!" Espeté queriendo ir a golpearlo en ese mismo instante.

"Quien sabe" Se encogió de hombros "Desde un principio ni siquiera debería de pensar nada sobre él" Troné la lengua.

"Ese es tu problema" Yo sí quería hacer cosas en púbico como tomarlo de la mano y besarlo, no como el peli-morado que era tímido y no quería que nadie los viera juntos "Amor es amor"

"Lo que pasa es que no piensas para futuro, ni en consecuencias..."

Así comenzamos a gritarnos y pronto llegamos a los golpes, si no tenía mucho cuidado, el maldito de Taito me haría cerio daño...

No me equivoqué, únicamente que su daño vino de un lugar diferente, aprisionado bajo su cuerpo agitado, eso fue excitación del momento, la pelea había dado paso a un poco de pasión momentánea, sus labios que me besaban eran la prueba.

Todo estaba mal, no se suponía que debían ser así las familias, entonces ¿por qué correspondí las caricias de las líneas de su boca?

"Idiota" Susurró y lo golpeé reanudando el pleito de un comienzo.

...

_Kaito_

¿Son fantasías mías o se llevan mejor?, aunque no sé si llamar a esto mejor.

Entré a la cocina para desayunar y vi a los dos más silenciosos de lo normal, uno en la mesa comiendo cereal y el otro aún en la estufa preparándose unos panes con mantequilla.

"¡Buenos días!" Les di mi mejor sonrisa levantando los brazos al aire, pero no conseguí ni una mirada de regreso "¿Pasó algo ayer?" Interrogué a mis hermanitos.

"Nada" Respondieron al unísono y eso hizo que se miraran entre sí, Taito más calmado e inexpresivo regresó la atención a su plato tomando una nueva cucharada para meterlo en su boca, por otro lado Akaito más nervioso, ocultó la cabeza entre sus hombros queriendo ocultarse en alguna parte, perfecto, la viva imagen de la malicia apareció en mi interior.

Con paso ligero llegué por detrás de Akaito, envolviendo mis brazos por su cintura y pecho delgados, se estremeció del susto y un pequeño chillido salió de sus labios, mirando su perfil de reojo, el sonrojo lo cubrió por completo.

"¡Akaito! ¿Qué pasó?" Con cierta dulzura lo abracé pegando mi mejilla a la suya "¿Por qué no se lo quieren contar a su responsable hermano?" Taito se rió consiguiendo hacerme gruñir "Akaito" Esta vez lo dije con tono cantarín acercando mi boca a su oído "Dime" Mi tono fue más suave y aterciopelado, intencionalmente soplando algo de aire en su oído que lo erizó "Por favor" No tenía otro nombre que sensualidad.

Pequeños o no, mis hermanos ya no eran inmunes al mundo de los adultos, Akaito experimentó suficientemente bien lo que quería provocar en él, por el contrario, no faltaba mucho para que sus cuerpos inmaduros comenzaran a desequilibrarse y ahí entraría yo.

"¿Kaito?"

"¡Maestro!" Exclamé lleno de culpa y nerviosismo, alejando a la velocidad del rayo mis manos del niño "Muy buenos días" Que hice algo malo se escribía por mi rostro "¿No es una mañana agradable?" Sudor frío corría por mi sien "Jejeje" Doy lástima.

...

_Taito_

Era divertido ver como el Maestro traía a Kaito sin descanso, indudablemente se lo merecía después de no admitir la clase de pensamientos que llevaba en la cabeza, así fue hasta que el adulto tuvo que salir de viaje.

En la puerta despidiéndonos de él con la mano, no lo extrañaría mucho que digamos, en cuando se cerró y él ya no estaba Kaito pudo respirar con libertad.

"Iré a ver si hay helado en el refrigerador" Fue lo primero que dijo dándose media vuelta.

"Que aburrido" Dijo Akaito metiendo los puños en sus bolsillos.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Pregunté al mayor siguiéndolo hasta la cocina.

"No sé, no podemos salir y yo tengo que cuidarlos, hagan lo que quieran, sólo no rompan nada" Estaba demasiado concentrado en el bote de nueve de vainilla.

"¿Me... Me das un poco?" Pedí en voz baja mirando sus pies, estábamos solos y eso abría mi mente a muchas posibilidades.

Kaito me miró un segundo y luego sonrió con malicia y astucia.

"¿Cómo se pide?"

"Por favor" Dije yo.

"Por favor ¿qué?" Puse mala cara.

"No me hagas decir Oni-chan" No bromeaba.

"Entonces mejor di, por favor amor mío" Idiota, grité en mi mente.

El suelo resultaba bastante interesante y debía estar enfermo como para sentir mi rostro caliente como si sufriera fiebre, tanta como para decir lo que dije.

"Me das..." ¿Era timidez?, ¿desde cuándo a mí me da timidez? "...un poco por favor amor" Ya, eso era lo que quería, ¡maldición!

Lo miré después de no escuchar nada por un raro, Kaito cubría su boca con la mano y algo de color decoraba sus mejillas, ese azul oscuro de sus ojos miraba en otra dirección.

"Ten" Me dio el bote completo, lo mío era incredulidad, casi nadie excepto nosotros podíamos quitarle una cucharada, que me lo diera todo era un suceso único.

"Gracias" Supongo.

Me puse de puntillas y todavía tuve que halar de su bufanda para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que no esperé fue que él me levantara en sus brazos y uniera muestras bocas con un beso, ya no era tan liviano, pero parecía que no le molestaba cargarme mientras me daba un dulce beso que no me negué a devolver, ya le había dado muchos antes.

...

_Akaito_

Kaito para mantenernos ocupados hizo que viéramos una película con él, pero yo no quería, menos teniendo que estar sentado junto a Taito que compartía un lugar especial en los brazos del peli-azul y entre sus piernas, tragándose el solo todo un bote de helado, con cucharada ocasionales en la boca de Kaito.

"¿Quieres?" Me ofreció Taito.

"No" Negué cruzándome de brazos "Esto es tonto" Mejor me puse de pie y salí de la habitación de Kaito y ¿luego qué?

No fui muy lejos recargándome contra la puerta cerrada, pensándolo mejor, no fue buena idea, lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme en silencio y era todo.

"¡Ahh!" La puerta se abrió y me caí de espaldas contra el pecho de Kaito, suerte y fue eso y no el suelo.

"¿Qué hacías?" No estaba enojado, me sonreía burlón.

Aunque me opuse, me llevó de regreso a donde estaba sentado y me calló con una cucharada de helado en la boca, continué malhumorado otros quince minutos, pero esa vez me comporté, aunque ignoré el brazo del mayor rodeando mis hombros, obviamente no podía decirle que eso me gustó, incluyendo que me acercó lo suficiente para que mi cabeza descansara en su hombro.

"¿Akaito?" Giré a mirar a Kaito y éste me sorprendió con un beso.

En un comienzo tranquilo, suaves fueron sus labios moviéndose con los míos, hasta que su lengua lamiendo las líneas de mi boca me pidió entrar, ya sabía qué hacer, aún recuerdo que ese día afuera en el jardín fue el primero de nuestros besos húmedos, no fue muy agradable, pero ahora...

Mi respiración se hizo más pesada con su lengua impidiendo el flujo de aire, divertida y traviesa recorrió todo pareciéndome algo escurridiza, eso que sentía era extraño porque antes cuando lo besaba no era así.

Notando eso Kaito retiró su lengua y su boca para mirarme con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba con su pulgar la saliva de mis comisuras y barbilla, ¿había hecho algo mal?

Miré a Taito que nos observaba ruborizado y me avergoncé de montar esa exhibición, por otro lado yo miré como Kaito se concentró en el otro, pero su beso no fue más que algo lindo y superficial.

...

_Kaito_

Era tarde, pero aún no tenía sueño ni ellos tampoco, sin embargo tenía que dejarlos en sus camas para que durmieran, después de más de media hora y mientras leía una revista sobre mi cama, llamó mi atención ver moverse la puerta de mi recamara, recordaba haber cerrado y cuando fui nuevamente a encerrarme me sorprendió ver una melena roja y unos pequeños ojos mirando hacia adentro.

"¿No deberías estar dormido Akaito?" Le dije mientras abría y lo asustaba un poco.

"Yo..." Se quedó sin decir nada.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Lo invité a pasar, sonriendo triunfante a mis adentros.

Tímido entró, pero se quedó en medio mirando a mi cama y a mí.

"¿Qué sucede?" Me acerqué "¿Quieres dormir conmigo?, sólo no prometo no hacer cosas malas a mitad de noche" Si tan sólo dijera que sí.

"No es eso"

"¿Entonces?" Necesitaba una explicación.

"Es que..." Se estaba poniendo rojo, tan lindo "...sigo pensando en el beso que me diste"

"¿Qué con eso?" Seguía sin entender.

"Y ahora no puedo dormir"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno... el maestro no está, así que no puedo preguntarle al respecto y suponiendo que como tú eres mayor que yo deberías saber algo al respecto"

"Claro, ¿qué cosa quieres preguntarme?" Su timidez se había ido sustituida por la arrogancia y el mal humor, pero aun así seguía siendo muy lindo.

"Es..." Sus manos temblaron antes de bajarse el pantalón y la ropa interior.

Ya sentía el chorro de sangre querer salir de mi nariz, viendo su primera erección, esta noche era la mejor de mi vida.

Viéndome con ojos recelosos volvió a subirse el pantalón y la ropa interior.

"Quizás no debería molestarte" Volvía a ser tímido.

"No te preocupes" Sonreí "Déjame hacer algo para que eso se te quite"

Lo tomé de los brazos y lo llevé hasta mi cama para que se sentara en el borde, después procedí a quitarle el pantalón de su pijama.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Se cubrió aún llevando la ropa interior.

"Ayudar" Con delicadeza quité sus manos dejándolo semidesnudo y arrodillando en el suelo abrí sus piernas "Esto de aquí..." Toqué la punta de su falo erecto con mi dedo y él hizo una tierna mueca "...quiere decir que ya estás creciendo un poco" Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su cuerpo, todavía es una lindura así de pequeño, con el dedo recorrí la pequeña longitud hacia abajo y siguió haciendo unas muecas para al final gemir un poco.

Miré su rostro que había adquirido un color rojo brillante.

"No grites muy alto" Le pedí acercando mi lengua y dando una lamida primeriza antes de que sus manos me empujaran.

"¿Qué haces?" Tenía miedo, suspiré.

"No hare nada que no quieras" Pero no me rendiría.

Levantándome, acerqué mi rostro al suyo para darle un casto beso en la boca "Pero no es nada malo, ¿acaso te dolió?" Tardó en responderme, pero finalmente negó "Prometo que se sentirá bien" Y con eso regresé a hincarme en el suelo lamiendo la erección de Akaito.

Pervertido, no se imaginan, pero no tenía mal corazón como para sólo aprovecharme de ellos, yo los amo. Era casi igual que lamer un pequeño dulce y casi sabía cómo uno, pero ese casi se mesclaba con las perlas blancas que degusté en mi lengua.

"¡Kaito!" Muchos gemidos y chillidos le siguieron junto con sus manos que sujetaron mi cabello azul.

"No tires tan fuerte" Le pedí cuando empezó a dolerme.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó "Es que... ah... ¡Kaito!" Siguió tirando de mi cabello.

Hermoso, sus pestañas comenzaron a humedecerse y su boca empezó a cantar dulces melodías de placer, yo mismo comenzaba a sentir los efectos de mi amor, esa agitación y perturbación de mi calma, el claro calor llenando mis venas y prediciendo lo inevitable para deleite suyo y mío, también metí en mi boca sus testículos, todo se podía intentándolo.

"¡Kaito!" Fue perfecto que gritara mi nombre y para ya no demorar tanto lo solté disponiéndome a tragar los resultados de su orgasmo que llenaron mi boca, muy poco la verdad.

Akaito cansado, se dejó llevar por la gravedad recostándose en mi cama para recuperar la respiración, interesante muestra viendo su cuerpo laxo agitarse, en otras palabras podría ponerlo así, mi hermano, el que me atrae, en mi cuarto, en mi cama, jadeando sobre ésta, después de venir, tuve que contenerme para no abalanzarme sobre él.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó tocando el rastro de semen de su entrepierna.

"Emm..." ¿Cómo puede ser que me de vergüenza explicar eso, pero no lo que hice? Tuve que retener mis impulsos cuando lo vi lamer sus dedos "No lo lamas" Lo regañé mirando que me ignoró y lo probó, mi propia erección molestaba en mis pantalones.

"Pero tú te lo tragaste" Muy cierto "Sabe bien" Había limpiado toda su mano, moriría desangrado si seguía así, causa de muerte hemorragia nasal.

...

_Taito_

Una noche me desperté, los sonidos en la otra habitación habían perturbado mis sueños causándome un mal humor, si era Akaito podía ir a provocarlo y golpearlo un poco, alegre por tal posibilidad me levanté de la cama.

El frío de la noche era cruel, más razones para reclamarle al pelirrojo una vez lo hallara culpable, aunque encontré que más bien los sonidos salían de la puerta de Kaito, aguzando el oído pegué la oreja, sin embargo tuve que retirarme rápido escuchando pasos acercarse, suficientemente bien escondido de soslayo podía mirar hacia el pasillo, Akaito fue el que salió en dirección al baño.

La duda de que hacía en la habitación me persiguió hasta la mañana siguiente, mil posibilidades cruzaron por mi mente, pero no tenía caso solo preguntármelo, lo que aumentó mi interés fue que a la noche volvió a repetirse y a la siguiente y la siguiente después de esa, durante toda la semana.

"¿Qué hace Akaito en tu habitación todas las noches?" Asusté a Kaito con mi pregunta, pero mejor momento no tenía, el antes mencionado estaba fuera ensayando con nuestro maestro.

"Hum... hola" Dejó las pistas de música que estaba leyendo para mirarme nervioso.

"Hola" Insistí "¿Qué hace Akaito en tu habitación todas las noches?" Se quedó con la boca abierta.

"Taito" Me miró con cara de no querer hablar sobre ello "No es un buen momento..." Me estaba provocando.

Irritado me senté en sus piernas pegando nuestros pechos y acercando nuestros rostros.

"Amor..." Aprendí la manipulación con esa palabra. Mi ojo violeta, el que no estaba bajo el parche lo miró fijamente y no permití que desviara su atención "No es justo" Hablé sin emoción al principio, aunque al final quizás soné infantil "¿Por qué no puedes compartir las mismas cosas conmigo?" Una de mis manos se colgó de su cuello y fui yo quien tuvo la iniciativa de compartir una caricia de nuestras bocas.

¿Celos?, me reí internamente, no me diferencio mucho de eso a Akaito. Yo comencé, pero Kaito fue quien lo mejoró.

"Abre la boca" Lo hice, era la primera vez que su lengua entraba.

"¡Mmm...!" ¿Ese sonido salió de mí?, su lengua se envolvía con la mía y tenía la oportunidad de degustar su sabor, húmeda, suave y cálida, no me dejaba respirar "Kai..." Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sentí su lengua acariciar mi paladar.

"¿Quieres que haga las mismas cosas contigo?" Me preguntó en un breve segundo de descanso, asentí y dejó nuestro beso para llevarme a su habitación.

Fue muy rápido, la puerta estaba cerrada y él me tenía en su cama, con el pecho tocando esta, pero las piernas en el suelo semi de pie.

"¿Kaito?" Interrogué cuando bajó mi pantalón y ropa interior hasta las rodillas "¡Kyyy!" Algo húmedo se sintió sobre la piel de mi glúteo, como pude levanté mi cabeza y lo vi "¡No!" Me negué "¡Hyy!" Su lengua llegó hasta mi aguajero "¡Es asqueroso!"

"Pero se siente bien" No dejó de lamer, perfectamente me daba cuenta de cada cosa que hacía, incluso que escupió antes de ingresar la lengua, centímetros avanzó en mi interior, escurridiza y húmeda... Su mano agarró mi pene.

"¡Ahh!" Se sintió bien, muy bien, tan bien que una presión en mi vientre que había estado aumentando fue tal que mi visión se perdió unos segundos cerrando los ojos y convulsiones me hicieron perder el equilibrio.

"¿Taito?" Kaito me estuvo ayudando, me levantó y me sentó en la cama en un lado diferente.

"¿Qué... qué fue eso?" Jadeé.

"No me asustes" No entendía, cariñosamente frotó mi cabeza revoloteando mi cabello "Fue una de las cosas que hago con Akaito"

"Kaito eres un pervertido" Su rostro se heló, ya sabía que era una apuñalada.

"¿De dónde escuchaste eso?" Ríos de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

"Las niñas lo dicen muy seguido" Se alegró un poco.

"Bueno... ¿por lo menos sabes qué significa eso?" Negué con la cabeza.

No sabía, pero lo iba a averiguar.

...

_Akaito_

"¡Ahí!" Gemí con los dedos de Kaito deslizándose dentro de mí un poco más profundo esta vez, cuando encontró ese lugar que tanto me gustaba apreté entre mis puños la colcha de mi cama "¡Sí, ahí!" Curvé mi espalda desnuda consiguiendo una satisfacción blanca.

Quien hubiera pensado las cosas que me perdí por años, me tomó unos minutos regular mi respiración, pero Kaito tuvo paciencia para esperarme y que fuera mi turno de complacerlo con algún capricho, su favorito y según el definió se llamaba felación.

"Akaito" Cantó y lo miré, llevaba su teléfono en la mano.

"¿Qué haces?" Me detuve.

"Guardar recuerdos" Me enseñó la fotografía que había tomado, en ella estaba despeinado, con algunos cuantos mechones pegándose a mi frente, mis mejillas tenían un aspecto extraño, pero eso había sido su culpa.

"Bórrala" Exigí, me daba vergüenza.

"Pero si estás tan lindo" Miró la pantalla de su teléfono con una sonrisa tonta, nada más le faltaban unas cuantas flores a su alrededor.

"Bórrala" Repetí exigente.

"Bien, bien..." No lo dijo muy contento.

Con el tema olvidado continué por unos cuantos minutos más con lo mío, me gustaba chuparlo porque la verdad no sabía mal, su sabor podía disfrutarse, haciendo la tarea quizás hasta agradable, con escucharlo disfrutarlo estaba sintiendo que me ponía duro nuevamente.

"¡Alto!" Amablemente separó mi boca antes de que cayera todo adentro.

"¡Kaito!" Me enojé porque manchó todo mi rostro con hebras blancas, en vez de estar sobre mi lengua estaba en mis labios, mis mejillas, casi queriendo caerme en un ojo y lo peor fue que no me dejó terminar de limpiar.

"Espera" Retiró mi cabello de la frente con su mano, peinándolo hacia atrás, lo retuvo en ese lugar mientras veía con los ojos entreabiertos nuevamente su teléfono, a él le había empezado a salir sangre de la nariz.

"Esta es mucho mejor" Sostuvo su teléfono contra su pecho, agrandando la sonrisa de enamorado de un principio.

Mientras él estaba muy ocupado con sea lo que sea, yo procuré limpiar el desorden que dejó en mí, aunque sin mucha eficiencia.

"Deja te ayudo" Hasta que al fin me prestó atención, sólo que sus atenciones no son lo que me hubiera gustado, lamió todo lo que cubría mi cara, ¿no era más fácil usar un trapo?, cuando terminó, brazos suyos me rodearon y me empujó a recostarme en su cama "Duerme conmigo hoy" Antes de negarme ya me tenía arropado y pegado contra su cuerpo, mi cabeza se acomodaba bajo su barbilla y mi nariz tocaba una de sus clavículas, era... cómodo, un lugar cálido contra su pecho, suave y agradable al tacto, perfecto para descansar y dormir.

"Pero... no traigo la pijama" Estaba desnudo "Y tú traes ropa" Todavía estaba vestido, ¿cómo dormiría así?

"¿Seguro que quieres que me quite la ropa?, eso ya sería muy íntimo" Me preguntó y lo pensé unos segundos, ¿estar los dos desnudos en su cama?

"N-N-No... im-importa" Tartamudeé, yo quería que Kaito durmiera igual de cómodo que yo.

Escuché una risita y luego los brazos me soltaron, hubo frío, pero únicamente por un pequeño rato, pronto tuve dos brazos cálidos envolviéndome para acomodarme en el mismo lugar de antes, ahora Kaito era más caliente que antes, como nunca había estado desnudo con él no había notado lo suave que era su piel, con curiosidad paseé mi mano por su pecho deleitándome con la sensación.

"Te sugiero que no hagas eso si es que quieres dormir" Se rió y entendí a que se refería, dejando mi curiosidad para otro día.

Yo también compartí el momento rodeando con un brazo su cintura como si él fuera mi almohada o un oso de peluche, mientras el sueño me estaba sumergiendo en su reino.

"Kaito..." Susurré en medio de la noche.

El latido de su corazón era un calmante, el arrullo que me estaba adormilando más.

"¿Sí?" Aún continuaba despierto.

"Te amo" Besé su piel y con una pequeña acomodada más, uniéndome a su cuerpo podía descansar finalmente.

...

_Kaito_

Que aburrido, dejé de prestarle atención al maestro y mejor saqué mi teléfono.

Que encantador, también le había tomado unas fotografías a Taito y eran... Me di cuenta que eran material pornográfico de menores, ¿qué estaba haciendo? y aun así, seguí admirando lo bello que se veían.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¡Miku!" Cerré rápido mi teléfono incriminándome inmediatamente "Nada" Me apresuré a decir, pero ella sonrió con astucia.

No volvió a decir nada y únicamente por horas miré su espalda frente a mí, estaba preocupado, no sería conveniente que alguien descubriera el secreto.

Cuando salimos y fui corriendo a la puerta un brazo enredándose con el mío me atrapó.

"¿A dónde con tanta prisa?" Era Miku "Oye Kaito, me estaba preguntando ¿si no sería mucha molestia que me ayudaras a estudiar?"

"Emm..." Algo no está bien, debo decir que no, debo decir que no "Está bien" No puedo decir que no a una cara tan linda como la suya.

"¿Mañana puedo ir a tu casa?" Asentí.

La cuenta regresiva fue un suplicio en que permanecí nervioso, tanto así que mis hermanos lo notaron y estuvieron preguntándome al respecto.

"Kaito" Miku tuvo que halar mi ropa para que le prestara atención al profesor que me estaba llamando, después que me regañó y todos se rieron, ya podía regresar a la clase del siguiente día y hasta el final de la escuela seguí estresado.

"Oye Kaito, ¿tienes novia?" Me preguntó Miku cuando todos se habían ido, pero los dos nos quedamos.

"No" Empecé a ponerme ansioso y muchas preguntas comenzaron en mi cabeza.

Por otro lado no hablamos hasta que estuvimos a mitad del camino.

"¿Cómo cuánto voy a tardar en tu casa?"

"No lo sé, ¿cuánto quieres estar?"

"¿Dos horas te parecen bien?"

"Mmm... sí" Me escondí en mis hombros.

"¿Me prestarías tu teléfono Kaito?, olvidé el mío y debo decirle a mi maestro a qué hora vaya por mí" Qué descuidada, sin problemas le presté mi teléfono y ella comenzó a marcar, para relajarme miré por la ventana del auto, pero después de un rato me pareció extraño no escuchar su voz.

"¿Miku?" La miré, ella miraba mi teléfono con ojos muy abiertos "¡Miku!" Se lo quité, estaba viendo las fotos de mis hermanos, el rojo me cubrió por completo.

"Lo... siento" Ella también se puso roja "Pensé... pensé... No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas" Me quería morir, quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

"¿Por qué estabas hurgando en mis cosas?" Le grité, pero me di cuenta de mi error cuando el conductor nos miró por el espejo retrovisor.

"Pensé que tenías una novia porque últimamente te la pasabas distraído y alegre" Estaba llorando "Pero como no me dijiste, pensé en investigar por mí misma" Si no fuera una dama la golpearía. Seguimos en silencio, ¿qué podía hacer? "No le voy a decir a nadie" Dijo repentinamente dejando de llorar "Lo prometo" El problema era que cumpliera su promesa.

Llegamos a mi casa y aún sin cruzar la puerta me detuve.

"Sobre las imágenes" Agaché la cabeza "¿Ahora piensas que soy repulsivo?"

"No, no, no" Negó apresurada "No hay nada de malo que seas gay" No lo soy "Pero... ¿niños?" Me sonrojé.

"No es lo que piensas" Susurré y de pronto me di cuenta de algo "Espera aquí" La dejé afuera mientras yo entraba.

"Kaito" Taito me saludó con una sonrisa y Akaito sentado en un sofá sólo movió con pereza su mano.

"Vengan aquí" Me llevé a los dos a la habitación del peli-morado "Hay una visita, ¿no les molesta quedarse aquí mientras ella está?" No se había dado cuenta que eran mis hermanos.

"Sí, por..."

"Gracias" No dejé terminar a Akaito y les cerré la puerta, rápido me deshice de todas las evidencias que dijeran que tuviera hermanos.

"Lamento que tuvieras que esperar Miku" Le abrí la puerta.

"No estabas escondiendo tus revistas pornográficas ¿o sí?" Se rió y me di cuenta que quizás sí parecía eso "Es broma, aunque espero que no sea así" Miré su sonrisa, parecía no ser tan mala.

Miku pasó dos horas en la casa, tiempo que pasé explicándole algunas cosas, aunque también me confesó que había sido una mentira para conseguir mi celular, aproveché para conocerla mejor y notar que no era tan mala persona, quizás podía confiar en ella.

"Adiós Miku" La despedí y con la puerta cerrada yo merecía un suspiro de alivio mío por deshacerme de ella, recargado contra la puerta no tuve ni un segundo de tranquilidad con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Quién era ella?" Preguntó Taito frente a mí y detrás de él estaba Akaito.

"Más importante, ¿por qué nos encerraste por culpa de ella?" El pelirrojo empujó al otro para confrontarme.

"¿Por qué quitaste nuestras fotos?" Taito nuevamente estaba confrontándome.

"Fue..." No me dieron tiempo para contestar sus preguntas.

Taito me pateó y Akaito me gritó algo como Bakaito, los dos estaban muy molestos y se fueron con el mismo humor a sus respectivas habitaciones, ¿ahora que debía hacer al respecto?

...

_Taito_

Mi primera vez.

Fue... muy intensa.

"¡Cállate!" Le grité a Kaito, nuevamente había traído a Miku a la casa y aunque ya se había ido, seguía muy molesto.

"¡Taito!" Me pidió que me calmara "Ya estás muy grande para estos berrinches"

"¿Berrinche?" Repetí con incredulidad, ¿eso creía que era?, un berrinche.

Enojado lo estampé contra una pared, acorralándolo al poner una mano a un costado de su cabeza, ya casi estaba a su altura para no tener que mirarlo hacia arriba sino como un igual.

"Kaito, ya no soy un niño" Tomé seriedad en el asunto "Tengo suficiente cerebro para saber qué cosas pasan a mi alrededor. ¿A ti te gusta Miku?" No es la primera vez que se lo pregunto.

"No" Algo en su mirada adquirió agresividad.

"¿No sientes nada por ella?" Insistí acercando nuestros cuerpos un poco más "¿Eh Kaito?" Miré sus ojos directamente "¿Te la imaginas haciendo las mismas cosas que nosotros?" Me golpeó.

Kaito era el único que no me había puesto una mano encima, quien en vez de agredirme curó y seguía curando mis heridas.

"Miku es mi amiga"

"¡Al diablo Miku!" No quería el chantaje de unas lágrimas "¿Yo qué?, ¿Akaito qué?, nosotros..." ¿Por qué no quiere que sepan de nosotros? "¿Te damos vergüenza?"

"No" Quitó la mano que cubría mi ojo, el parche del otro se arruinaría por tanta humedad "No, claro que no" Entonces ¿por qué sus amigos no sabían que tenía hermanos? "¿Cómo crees que me dan vergüenza?" Me abrazó y acomodó en su pecho "Son lo más importante que tengo" Besó mi cabeza. Quería creerle, quería sentirme feliz, quería no parecer el malo de la historia "La familia es lo más importante" Sonreí amargamente.

"¿Familia?" Susurré alejándolo de mí al empujarlo "La familia es basura" Empecé a quitarme la bufanda morada sin abandonar mi sonrisa "¿Cuándo ha importado eso de familia?" Desabroché los botones de mi pantalón "Llámalo por lo que es" Los botones de arriba también, la prenda se deslizó de mis hombros exponiendo las vendas en mi cintura "Amantes" Di unos pasos hasta él "¿Qué tiene Miku que yo no pueda tener?" Se estaba poniendo rojo con mi dedo haciendo cirulos en su cuello, aprovechando su distracción le quité la bufanda azul y me encargué de abrir su prenda blanca "Unos pecho en que puedas poner tus manos" Toqué sus pectorales por encima de la camiseta, burlándome de las durezas de sus pezones, mis labios se acercaron a su cuello y mi sonrisa lo acarició "O una vagina donde meterlo" Murmuré y lamí su piel.

"Ya basta" Me empujó agarrándome de los hombros, cosa que me sorprendió.

"Kaito" Lo miré con ojos tristes "Yo también puedo hacerlo" Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Ya sabes qué"

"No, no sé" Él permanecía molesto.

Lento di un paso y a igual ritmo rodeé mis brazos en sus hombros.

"Te amo" Le dije llevándolo a la cama de mi habitación "Quiero..." Era mala hora para que el rubor cubriera mis mejillas "Quiero que seas tú con quien pierda la virginidad" Aunque no sabría cual, es un título extraño porque en los últimos años un sin fin de cosas han pasado por ese lugar, dicho eso cayó sobre mi pecho y lo recibí con las piernas abiertas inmediatamente frotando su entrepierna con la mía "Puedo hacer lo mismo" Una de mis manos empezó a bajar mi pantalón mientras mis labios lo deseaban, también bajé un poco el suyo.

"Taito" Susurró contra mi boca tomando participación, su mano no se había quedado quieta, yo acariciaba su falo excitado y él el mío, arriba y abajo sintiendo como el calor de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba gradualmente "Nunca podría decirte que no, pero... ¿quieres que sea yo?" Sus ojos zafiros me miraban dudosos.

"Más bien creo que eres tú quien ha esperado mucho para hacerlo conmigo" Besé con ternura su barbilla "No me imagino a nadie más..." Un gemido me interrumpió, su mano se hacía más impaciente.

Nos di un descanso para quitarlo de encima y dirigirme a un cajón además de deshacerme de mi pantalón que caía bajo mis rodillas.

"Dame un segundo" Use de apoyo la cama para prepararme correctamente, el lubricante cubrió mis dedos y frío como estaba, dirigí los dígitos para dilatar un poco, tenía prisa así que no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho bien.

"Taito..." Me llamó y giré a mirarlo soltando una pequeña risa.

"Creo que nunca me habías visto hacerlo" Reí de lo vergonzoso de esos sonidos que salían de mí, los sonidos húmedos de mis dedos estirando, entrando y saliendo "Pero si te lo dejó a ti, vas a estar jugando" Lo conocía. Reí ligeramente queriendo hacer una broma "¿Te vas a quedar viéndome o también te quitaras el pantalón?" Rápido actuó "Kaito..." Gateé sobre la cama hasta llegar a él "Este es un momento especial" Me subí sobre su cintura sentándome por un rato para dejarlo asimilar mis palabras y aprovechar besarlo ocasionalmente "Kaito..." Maullé notando como su erección se acomodaba entre la línea de mi trasero, no había más que algo de nerviosismo en sus ojos y mucho calor en sus mejillas "¿Me amas?" Me froté contra su vientre sin matar la lujuria.

Algo cambió en la emoción de sus ojos, algo que se volvía más dulce.

"Siempre lo eh hecho" La arpía de Miku nunca podría disfrutar de la sensación de Kaito entrando en su cuerpo, no como yo que incluso gemí acalorado y medio grité recibiéndolo hasta la empuñadura.

Era cuando me criticaba no haber usado más lubricante porque dolía, maldición sí que dolía, eso era porque nunca había ido tan adentro.

"¡Ka-ito!" Gemí extasiado entre el mecimiento de nuestras caderas esperando que doliera más, se sentía tan caliente y bueno.

Nuestros sonidos pronto fueron jadeos y algo más que se escuchaba húmedo y eso era la penosa y victoriosa verdad de que ambos estábamos haciendo el amor.

Mi polla saltando y mi sonrisa boba de gozo mientras lo cabalgaba cada vez más rápido, eran dos detalles de la larga lista de síntomas que padecía para este incestuoso amor, mi corazón saliéndose por mi pecho, el sudor bañando mi cuerpo, mis pulmones y garganta ardiendo, el placer de mi recto y de cualquier zona de mi anatomía bajo el encanto de sus manos, ¡maldición!, si hubiera sabido lo bueno que era el sexo no hubiera esperado tanto.

"Taito" Susurró mi nombre mordiendo juguetonamente mi cuello.

"¡Kaito!" Yo regresé la exclamación de su nombre más un agregado, su estómago se vio manchado de mi semen cuando el clímax llegó, rápidamente apoderándose de mi sistema y...

Fue extraño, algo caliente llenó mi interior, no en un mal sentido, bueno no tanto, pero no dejaba de ser extraño.

"Te corriste adentro de mí" Dije como observación obvia mirándolo.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó apenado, tomó mi trasero tratando de corregir algo que no sabía arreglar.

"No te preocupes" Lo abracé descansando mi mejilla en su hombro "Es sólo que es la primera vez que lo haces"

Descansamos un momento así para recuperarnos del cansancio, hasta que yo interrumpí la quietud con una ligera risa.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Se contagió de mi emoción.

"Es que, cuando le cuente a Akaito que yo fui el primero va a morirse de celos" Ya podía imaginármelo.

"Sobre eso..." Plácidamente Kaito se recostó con las manos detrás en su nuca "¿Creen que les voy a decir con quien de los dos fue que perdí mi virginidad?, hasta donde sé pudo haber sido Akaito antes que tú" Sonrió con astucia y a mí me hizo torcer los labios, ahí quedaban mis humos de grandeza.

...

_Akaito_

Mi primera vez.

Fue... muy romántica.

"¿Ahora qué?" Pregunté con enfado en la voz.

Cierto personaje de melena azul llevaba molestando por varios minutos y ahora estaba sentado en el sillón a un lado de mí, ni siquiera me dejaba ver la televisión en paz mientras comía unos picantes, su simple presencia era un distractor.

"No es nada" Y su sonrisa perturbadora significaba algo distinto "¡Bueno!" Su emoción lo delató "¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?" Me invitó.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Hoy, en una hora"

"¿No hablas en serio?" Mi voz y mi mirada estaban llenas de incredulidad "¿Con el permiso de quién?" Que recuerde aún no era mayor de edad.

"¿Y desde cuándo te importa eso?" No conocía su sonrisa sagaz, esta vez reconocí el ingenio de sus palabras.

"Muy cierto" Acepté "Voy a darme un baño y nos vamos" En menos de quince minutos estuve listo, presentable usando mi ropa favorita y Kaito me esperaba en el piso de abajo "¿Y Taito?" Él no venía con nosotros.

"Está en casa de un amigo haciendo un trabajo"

"Dirás, está aprisionado en casa ajena esforzándose por no volverse loco" Los dos nos reímos.

"Es lo más probable" Antes que saliéramos a la calle me dio un pequeño beso, no podríamos hacerlo hasta que no estuviéramos ocultos en la oscuridad de la sala donde se exhibiría la función.

En el cine, me sorprendió que el mayor fuera quien me invitara absolutamente todo y no me dejara comprar nada con mi dinero.

"Kaito eso no está bien" No quería sentirme como si abusara de su billetera.

"Por esta vez" Me aseguró "Y no tienes que preocuparte"

"Aun así..." De cualquier forma sólo hice que me comprara unas palomitas y ya, sin embargo con sólo eso me sentí feliz, su intención noble me hacía sentir feliz, casi me hacía perdonarlo por lo de Miku.

Sería mucho más fácil plantearlo así, no tuve la menor idea de que trataba la película, en lugar de verla me la pase besando a mi hermano, me tomó desprevenido que en ese rato sus manos estuvieran más traviesas de lo usual.

"Es... Espera..." Acariciando mi vientre había bajado con la intención de ingresar bajo mi pantalón y ropa interior "¡Kaito!" Me retorcí con sus dientes raspando la piel de mi cuello "¡Aquí no!" Estaba seguro de que hacíamos algo de ruido.

Retirando sus manos se encimó sobre mi hombro para susurrarme con lujuria en el oído.

"En casa entonces continuamos"

"Eh... ¿qué?" ¿Qué significaba eso? Me respondió con un giño de ojo y sonrisa boba en los labios.

Después de que le dije que se detuviera y lo que restaba de la película, no me besó, lo cual me extrañó, su mano sobre mis hombros descansaba tranquila, sin acariciar mi cuello, sin formar figuras en mi piel, debería decir decepcionante puesto que esperaba algo más que aburrimiento.

Disimuladamente lo que podía hacer era recargarme contra él...

Nuestra salida no había empezado tan bien, pero ahora fuera del cine en una heladería podíamos disfrutar del privilegio del habla y conversar un poco.

"¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?" Lo miré incrédulo.

"¿En serio?" Arqué una ceja "Tienes más ingenio que eso, pregunta algo mejor, suenas como el maestro" Soné un poco arrogante.

"Mmm..." Lo meditó... pero tardaba demasiado.

"Tienes la cabeza ida, ¿qué piensas?" Pregunté sin mucho interés lamiendo el cono que había pedido.

"En un regalo"

"¿Para quién?"

"Para Taito" No debí preguntar.

"¿Y qué le vas a regalar?" Se supone que debo mostrar interés eso es lo más educado.

"Quizás puedas ayudarme, como a ti ¿qué te gustaría que te regalara?" Lo miré, no parecía estar jugando con mis emociones.

"Realmente nada..." Había un montón de cosas, pero todas eran ostentosas y estaban fuera del alcance de su bolsillo.

"Debe haber algo" Insistió.

"Una bufanda..." Susurré, quizás era lo único que quería de él, seguía llevando la misma vieja bufanda roja que me regaló de niño, una nueva no estaría mal.

"¿Una qué?"

"Si me regalaras algo me gustaría que fuera una bufanda" Repetí más fuerte, no dudo que a Taito también le guste la idea.

"¿Sólo eso?" Ladeó la cabeza sin creerme.

"¿Hay algo de malo?" Fruncí el ceño.

"No" Levantó las manos en defensa "Está bien, sólo que siendo tú esperaba algo más..." Hizo un ademan con la mano como si buscara algo "...¿caro?"

"Di lo que quieras" Indignado miré en otra dirección.

"No te enojes" Kaito se puso de pié y extendió su mano para que la tomara "Ven"

"¿Qué?" Tomé su mano y me llevó fuera de la heladería "¿A dónde vamos?" Me llevaba caminando.

"Tú sólo camina" En eso noté que seguía sosteniendo mi mano, pronto me ruboricé, estábamos caminando en la calle tomados de la mano, ¿lo habría hecho apropósito o no se había dado cuenta?, fuera lo que fuera no abrí la boca para arruinarlo, únicamente me aferré a su agarre.

Kaito era muy idiota a veces, como para darse cuenta de lo doloroso que era ser hecho a un lado, tenía completo derecho de ser reconocido como su pareja...

"¡Kaito!" Unos amigos del antes mencionado se acercaron y asustado hice que soltara mi mano a la fuerza. Eran Oliver y VY2, que conocía de pura vista y cosas que salían de la boca de mi hermano.

Se detuvieron enfrente de nosotros e inmediatamente me observaron con atención, aunque por dentro podía agitarse un mar de emociones, por fuera mi semblante era inmutable y serio.

"Hola chicos" Los saludó Kaito "Dejen se los presento" Me señaló a mí "Él es..."

"Un amigo, Akaito" Sonreí con aire arrogante y los saludé de mano a los dos, no miré la expresión de Kaito para saber qué cosa pensaba sobre lo que dije.

"Oigan, los dos se parecen mucho"

"Sí... la curiosidad fue lo que nos llamó a conocernos" Mentí "Oye Kaito, voy a adelantarme, te espero allá" Le dije refiriéndome a casa y despidiéndome agitando una mano los dejé atrás.

No era ningún cuento feliz como para que esperara que Kaito fuera corriendo tras de mí y dejara a sus amigos, llegué solo a casa.

Ya era bastante mayor como para llorar y no lo hice, en su lugar me enojé y para consolar mi corazón herido, fui a comer algo a la cocina, a mí no me quedaba eso de comerme un bote de helado para la depresión, además debía superarlo ya estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado por el mundo alrededor de mi amante.

Más de quince minutos después escuché desde la cocina a la puerta abrirse y no le di la bienvenida.

"¿Akaito?" Me llamó, pero no respondí, me buscó hasta dar conmigo "Akaito, ¿por qué te fuiste?"

"No queda más que obvio" Dije malhumorado metiendo otro habanero a mi boca.

"No"

"Y tú dime, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto?" Tuvo una sonrisa feliz en los labios.

"Fui a comprarte algo" Espero que un repelente anti-tontos "Ten" Entre las manos traía una bolsa de regalo azul cielo y me la entregó, ¿cómo podía esperar que me en contentara con eso?

"No lo quiero" Lo hice a un lado "Lárgate a gastar tu dinero con Miku"

"No tú también" Se sentó a mi lado "Miku es una amiga, sólo eso"

"¿Tienes una idea de por qué es tan difícil creerte?" Tomé seriedad "Siempre la prefieres a ella" Susurré esperando que no me fuera a escuchar.

"Eso no..."

"¡¿Ya olvidaste que paso en nuestra penúltima cita?!" Grité y me puse de pie enfrentándolo "O debería llamarlo intento de cita porque me dejaste plantado" Sí, quería ver esa expresión de arrepentimiento en su rostro "Preferiste ir a una fiesta con Miku y sin avisar que ibas a dejarme una hora esperándote solo en la calle"

"Eso fue porque olvidé que teníamos una cita" Agachó la cabeza.

"¿Esa es tu excusa?" Me disponía a irme, pero sujetó mi brazo.

"Por lo menos acepta el regalo" Me miró con ojos triste alcanzándome la bolsa.

"¡Tsh!" La arrebaté con agresividad yendo a mi habitación.

Tras puerta cerrada pude dejarme caer en mi cama, no era cansancio, sino algo que se le parecía, fastidio. La bolsa crujió cuando hice puño mi mano, no lo hubiera abierto si la curiosidad no me hubiera ganado.

Con ojos confundidos observé la bonita bufanda roja entre mis manos.

"Idiota" Susurré con las lágrimas picando mis ojos.

Kaito era un verdadero idiota, pero tan inocente a la vez que ni cómo estar enojado con él. Yo no era el más maduro y aun así, salí de mi habitación buscando a Kaito para arreglar aquello que me estaba haciendo sentir tan culpable, lo encontré donde se había quedado, me sorprendió escuchar el sonido de un pequeño lloriqueo.

"¿Estás bien?" Lo asusté al hablar tan inesperadamente y rápido trató de borrar las lágrimas tallando sus ojos.

"Sí, estoy bien" Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, aunque me estuviera dando la espalda, cuando se giró me dio una sonrisa plástica que ni siquiera le salía bien.

Ocultando mi boca tras la bufanda al enterrar mi cabeza en mis hombros, me hubiera gustado que también cubriera mis ojos.

"Lo siento" Dijo de repente "Por lo de la cita y por hacer que pareciera que paso más tiempo con otras personas que con ustedes" Miré hacia cualquier parte menos a donde estaba él.

"No es como si quisiéramos verte todo el tiempo, también necesitamos descansar de ti" Reí ligeramente por mi broma, pero la alegría no duró y mi sonrisa tampoco, nuevamente lágrimas quisieron derramarse pero no lo permití "Gracias por la bufanda"

"No es nada" Nuestras miradas se cruzaron "¿Akaito?"

"Creo que..." Aún no estaba preparado para decir aquello en lo que había estado pensando por meses "...es hora de que tomemos esto en serio" Por fin unas cuanta gotas se dejaron ver caer por mis mejillas "No es tanto por lo que la gente pueda decir, aunque eso sí importa, pero..." Lo miré "Tú no tienes ningún futuro conmigo" Mi voz también empeoró "Serías más feliz con una mujer que te amé, una novia que puedas presentarle a tus amigos, yo..." Sonreí amargamente "Hace poco una chica se me declaró y le dije que iba a pensarlo... yo"

"¡Akaito cállate!" ¿Kaito me gritó? "Yo no quiero una novia" Lo tuve de pie frente a mí "No quiero a nadie más, a parte yo fui quien te buscó, no puedo echarme atrás con eso" Sus manos en mis hombros apretaron fuerte "Piensas que no lo tomo en serio, voy a hacerme responsable" Y con eso se acercó lentamente a besarme, sus palabras me tenían brevemente paralizado por lo que lo permití, permití que fuera dulce, que mis labios se deleitaran con la suavidad de los suyos, que el momento se llenara de romance cuando lo abracé posesivamente, que su lengua lamiera mis labios humedeciéndolos y yo hiciera lo mismo mordiendo con delicadeza uno de los suyos.

"Sabes a chile" Puso algo de distancia entre nuestras bocas jadeando enchilado.

"Es porque soy picante" Dije llevando mi mano a acariciar su entrepierna para demostrar mi punto.

En mi habitación pudimos dar continuación a lo de la cocina, Kaito siendo inusualmente muy gentil, me quitó la ropa el solo con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo en todo y a mi exasperándome por lo tortuga que estaba siendo, sin embargo pausado y tardado estaba teniendo un raro efecto en mí.

Tenía muchísimo calor, incluso estando desnudo, me estaba quemando, aún no me tocaba adecuadamente, pero ya estaba sudando, más sensible que nunca, la sensación que producía cuando tocaba cualquier parte con sus manos llegaba hasta mi erección, no sé de donde habría sacado la botella de aceite que derramó encima de mi pecho y a lo largo de mi vientre hasta la base del pene, pero dejó de importarme cuando sus manos tocaron la piel resbaladiza.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó cuándo me escuchó exclamar sonido de gozo.

Era su culpa, apropósito había rozado mis tetillas.

"¡Ahh!" Lo hizo otra vez, pero esta pellizcándolas y torciéndolas con delicadeza, no sólo gemí también me estremecí por completo.

Las manos laxas que descansaban a mis costados sujetaron lo que había debajo de nosotros, no importaba tanto que la cama fuera a quedar manchado, yo sería quien estaría manchado si seguía torturándome así.

Mi nuca dio contra la cama al doblar mi espalda, maldita su lengua que se burlaba lamiendo la piel rozada.

"¡Kaito!" Me enojé de que únicamente se divirtiera con mi cuerpo.

"Está bien" Dijo con desánimos, estilo de un niño pequeño al que acaban de quitarle su diversión.

Besos en mi pecho, en mis hombros, en mi cuello, el rostro y los labios, besos en todas partes mientras sus dedos acariciaron la parte interna de mis muslos, no era flexible y aun así dobló una pierna hacia delante, dejándola descansar entre su antebrazo y brazo, la otra mano sabiendo que hacer por repetición de muchas veces, acarició aquello que los hombres no deben de tocarse entre sí.

"No te burles" Gruñí un tono insípido cuando sus dedos sólo daban círculos por mi entrada.

"Perdón" Contuve el aliento sintiendo entrar unos dos al mismo tiempo previamente lubricados con el aceite.

Relajarme, sonreí pensando en ello, era muy absurdo considerarlo, nunca podría estar por completo relajado y en calma, no con mi respiración siendo insuficiente para llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno, ni con mi corazón loco golpeando contra mi pecho, no con el calor de la pasión y amor viciando la atmosfera.

"¿Akaito?" Me llamó sacándome de mi fantasía entre nubes.

"¿Qué quieres?" Levanté la cabeza.

"Voy a..." Lo miré tímido y prestando más atención vi el paquetito cuadrado entre sus dedos.

Bajó mi pierna y se dispuso a abrir el paquetito, interesante...

Me sonrojé más de lo que la excitación me tenía, así que tenía pensado aquello y yo peor que ignorante me dejé seducir hasta la cama. Lo que traía mi supuesto inocente hermano mayor era un condón que estaba tratando de ponerse, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y su rostro también adquirió color.

"Este..." No sabía que decirme, ni yo que responderle.

Quería cerrar los ojos, pero no lo hice en su lugar seguí mirándolo fijamente mientras me medio sentaba en la cama y llevaba mi mano a sujetar las suyas.

"Vas a hacerte responsable ¿no?" Le quité el preservativo de plástico y lo tiré por ahí.

Fui yo quien se acercó más y rompió el contacto visual cerrando los ojos para besarlo y halarlo conmigo para que se recostara en mi pecho. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda mientras nos besábamos y lo sentí aplicar presión en mi entrada.

"Te amo" Murmuró contra mi boca deslizándose lentamente.

Había pensado que estaba preparado, pero... que desgraciado dolor fue el que atravesó mi trasero, unos dedos no se comparaban a él.

Ambos soltamos un suspiró, pero no detuvo sus tratos hacia mí, seguía besando mi boca con su lengua danzando contra la mía. Esperó un momento para comenzar a moverse, separando mis piernas tanto como se le antojaba.

"¡Mfff...!" Fue un gemido ahogado, la fricción era horrible, no quería que se moviera un ápice.

Sus jadeos cosquillaron contra mi boca, a medida que iba embistiendo cada vez más rápido y con un poco más de fuerza, era simple el movimiento con que se hundía y golpeaba contra mi cuerpo, en ningún momento dejé su espada, era lo único a lo que me podía aferrar hasta que ya no lo toleré.

"Maldita sea, ¡ve más lento!" Grité, no tenía ninguna erección que confirmara que lo estuviera disfrutando y de eso se dio cuenta.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó mirándome a los ojos para retomar el ritmo lento de un comienzo.

Suave y con calma meció su cadera, haciéndome saborear al fin un poco de la sensación que buscaba y cuando rozó mi próstata me estremecí recuperando algo de placer, su mano acariciando mi miembro fue de gran ayuda.

Me concentré en lo que se sentía bien como lo era su pecho restregándose con el mío y su lengua lamiendo mi cuello, no tardé mucho en conseguir una satisfacción gimiendo su nombre como era debido, juraría que lo sentía más grande durante mi orgasmo antes de perecerme que un calor diferente se derramaba dentro de mí, raro, no se sentía mal, pero era extraña la sensación cálida.

Kaito quedo jadeando sobre mí y yo descansé soportando todo su peso por un rato, el cabello ya empezaba a meterse en mis ojos.

"No estuvo tan ¡maaal... a... ah!" Decía antes de que saliera sin aviso de mí, llevándose consigo su calor y dejando un vacío, ajeno a mi sensibilidad Kaito rodó hacia un lado para descansar en la cama.

"¿Cuándo podríamos repetirlo?" Sentí sus dedos en mi cabello.

"No lo sé" Toqué entre mis piernas checando como estaba todo y es que, aunque él ya no estaba seguía sintiéndome algo lleno, algo salía de mi ano.

Resoplé, debí imaginarme que pasaría, tendría que tomar un baño para sacar todo el semen que me hacía sentir tan húmedo.

"Akaito" Cantó risueño "¿Qué haces pervertido?" Alejé mis manos.

"Aquí el pervertido es otro" Reclamé y me forcé a levantarme, cosa que no debí hacer sintiendo como mis piernas se humedecían, por mi parte me sonrojé, por la de Kaito éste me miraba con lujuria en los ojos.

"Yo te limpio" Se ofreció.

"¡No!" No podía estar más rojo.

...

_Kaito_

Nuestra primer vez juntos.

Fue... lo que siempre soñé.

Comenzó cuando vi todo color negro.

"Taito ¿ya me puedo quitar la venda?" Era mi cumpleaños y el aludido dijo que me tenía una sorpresa muy especial, pero ya llevaba más de diez minutos en el mismo lugar donde me sentó esperando a que sucediera algo.

"Espera un poco más" Escuché su voz cerca "Sé que te pusiste un poco triste porque el maestro no pudo estar para festejar con nosotros, así que me puse de acuerdo con Akaito para darte un regalo"

"¿Y dónde está?" No lo había escuchado en todo ese rato.

"Está aquí" Hizo una pausa "Ya quítate la venda" Lo hice.

Mis ojos no cabían en el asombro mirando a Akaito amarrado a una mesa y con una mordaza en la boca, frente a mí, desnudo y con comida sobre él, no cualquier comida.

Me controlaba para no tener una hemorragia viendo las espirales de chocolate líquido dibujadas en su piel y su estómago espolvoreado con grajea de colores, junto con mucha crema batida, lindo detalle el de los pezones.

"Aquí tienes" Taito me pasó unos frascos de vidrio con otros acompañantes como chispas de chocolate, granola, frutos secos... etc... mi pobre sangre "Y espera"

Quien sabe de dónde sacó un bote de helado de vainilla y con una cuchara especial que lo convierte en bolitas, comenzó a colocarlas sobre nuestro hermano.

"¡Mffff!" Se estremeció seguramente por el frío.

Casi me abalanzo sobre mi comida incluso antes de agradecer por ella, pero me detuve notando un detalle.

"¿Y la cereza?"

"Ah, eso..." Taito obligó a Akaito a que abriera las piernas, con curiosidad me asomé a ver qué cosa hacía.

No podía ser, mi rostro ardió por el sonrojo viendo que las cerezas estaban en el lugar que menos esperé o más bien donde más me emocionó encontrarlas.

"No te las tienes que comer, son pura decoración" Empezó a sacar unas dos del trasero de Akaito que cayeron al suelo.

"¡Mmppm!" Mi postre se sacudió y podría decir se estimulaba, no podía engañar a nadie con su cuerpo quizás desobedeciéndolo al reaccionar como no lo deseaba, esa erección suya lo hacía más apetecible.

"Tengo un frasco de ellas" Taito no le prestó atención.

"¿Eso es crema batida?" Apunté lo blanco del suelo y asintió. Observé el cuerpo decorado sobre la mesa con la nieve derritiendo deprisa y mi boca se hizo agua "¿Y... y seguro que Akaito está de acuerdo?" Por como forcejeaba diría que no

"Claro" Taito sonrió con inocencia y no le creí, pero siempre podría echarle la culpa después.

No necesité más confirmaciones para arrimarme y acomodándome entre las piernas del pelirrojo, empecé por el delicioso líquido cremoso derritiéndose casi por completo, mi boca voraz lamió todo hasta que la piel de Akaito estuvo en contacto con mi lengua, él tenía tan buen sabor como todo lo demás, tan perfecto, una delicia, mi mejor regalo, esto confirmaba mi perversión.

Gemidos salían de su boca cubierta y motivado por la lujuria y deseo de escucharlos a todo su esplendor, removí la mordaza.

"Son unos..." Sus groserías no me impidieron dejar mi entretenimiento, el cuerpo de Akaito se estaba calentando y el helado derritiendo, aparte de ser un espectáculo para mis ojos y sentidos, mi paladar era quien se daba verdadero gusto terminando de comer todo y burlarse cada y cuando de las durezas de sus pezones.

"Te está gustando" Hice ese comentario llevando mi mano a su erección que se frotaba contra mi estómago, toda mi ropa había terminado embarrada, pero no era como si me interesara "¡Akaito!" No aguanté mucho, metiendo los dedos en su dulce agujero saqué las cerezas que faltaban, tres, cuatro... siete... nueve... ¿pues cuantas le había metido?

"Deten...¡ngg!" La cabeza de Akaito se echó hacia atrás.

Seguro de no hallar más, metí sin miramiento mi erección, estaba tan pegajoso y caliente.

"Lo siento" Me disculpé por no esperarme a que se acostumbrara y por como gritaba debía de estarle doliendo, no en su mayoría, pero el dolor debía estar presente si consideraba que todas las veces en que habíamos hecho el amor lo trataba con más cuidado.

Para facilitarme un poco la tarea, desaté sus tobillos, levantando sus piernas a la altura de mis hombros, por como lo golpeaba, la pequeña mesa resintió muy bien el trato y es que no podía parar, lo bien que se sentía aumentó exponencialmente hasta que sólo quería experimentar el clímax.

"Lo... siento..." Jadeé empujando profundo, muy adentro en Akaito derramando mi semilla.

Por esos breves segundos olvidé todo y no noté la mirada de enfado en Akaito, que seguía duro, solo yo había conseguido el orgasmo.

"¿Puedo repetir?" Me golpeó con su pie exigiéndome que lo desatara.

Ya de pie, tropezó un poco pareciendo nada firme y lo ayudé a sostenerse recargándolo en mí, por un segundo creí que me molería a golpes, sin embargo no lo hizo, hasta pareció que se acomodaba contra mi cuerpo.

"Sólo por hoy" Susurró "Puedes repetir" Sin creer que escuche lo miré, la imagen de la timidez con el agachando la cabeza me trajo recuerdos de la infancia "Pero primero..." Me empujó sin agresividad "¿Dónde está el emo masoquista que me ató?" Toda su ira iba a Taito.

"Me hablabas mal intento de rebelde cualquiera" La voz de Taito se escuchaba cerca, prestando atención estaba en la cocina con nosotros, pero ocupado con el pastel poniéndole unas velas.

Akaito me miró, imaginándome que cosas pasaban por su mente y por como cambiaba la vista de Taito a mí, diría que se debatía en que hacer golpearlo o que, yo lo abracé para que se calmara y acerqué mi oído para decirle algo.

"Gracias por el regalo" Lo decía sin lujuria solo felicidad "Es el mejor que me han dado" Y besé su mejilla.

Algo tramaba Akaito mirando al restante antes de persuadirme para que lo besara en los labios.

Todo el día de hoy había sabido a dulce, su boca no era la excepción, disfrutando de lo bien que sabía, nuestras lenguas pasaron un rato juntas.

"Ya, ya..." Taito llegó a separarnos "Si te lo comes ya no vas a querer pastel" Entendí el punto de su sentido figurado y la palabra celos resaltó en él, sin mucho disimulo empujó al pelirrojo con la cadera para ser él quien quedara en mis brazos "Por otro lado, puede haber un poco de postre antes" Jamás pensé ver a Taito pretendiendo ser sexy, estaba necesitado de atenciones.

Tuve una brillante idea, o en realidad ese diablito en mi hombro la tuvo, pero antes de llevarla a cabo, Taito se había arrodillado.

"Deja te ayudo a limpiar" Nada bueno decían sus ojos libidinoso mientras ocupaba sus manos en esa nueva excitación que me provocó su mirada.

"Hazte a un lado idiota" Akaito también estaba de rodillas en el suelo queriendo quitar a Taito, con las manos en el aire no supe que hacer con ellos dos, peleandose por… por… darme una felación.

"¿Por qué no lo hacen los dos?" Propuse conteniendo la emoción en mi voz, su cruce de miradas y la repentina tranquilidad confirmaron que una de mis fantasías privadas podía ser realidad y lo fue cuando Akaito dio la primera lamida erizando toda mi espalda

Taito no se quedó atrás, junto a la lengua de Akaito lamió como todo un experto, era… era…

Esa imagen de los dos acalorándose al mismo tiempo, con sus rostros comenzando a reflejar un sonrojo y las expresiones de completo lívido, me hacían pensar que se trataba de una mala imitación de una revista para adultos, pero era autentica y sus jadeos contra mi piel también eran verdaderos. El hilo de sangre salió cuando vi como accidentalmente sus lenguas se tocaban, incluso ellos lo notaron, pero no se detuvieron, más ocasiones similares se dieron, hasta que por fin no pudieron ignorarlo

"¿Por qué no se dan un beso?" ¿Necesitaban que les dijera?, como si no me escucharan regresaron a lo suya, hasta que una vez más se repitió, pero en esa vez los dos si se atrevieron a juntar sus labios, empezando una fogosa sucesión de caricias, la lujuria se había metido demasiado profundo en su piel "Lo siento" Me disculpé por haber manchado sus rostros

Sus ojos con mirada diabólica pusieron mis cabellos de punta, Akaito usando una sonrisa sexy, lamió los labios de Taito y todo lo que estaba cubierto de semen…

Por un momento creí que se había puesto a pelear con Taito cuando lo empujó sin cuidado al suelo, pero las prendas comenzaron a salir hasta que los dos estuvieron desnudos, aunque el pelirrojo ya lo había estado.

"Kaito" Akaito había aprisionado al otro bajo su cuerpo "Vamos a repetir" Me mostró su trasero dispuesto a ser embestido, ¿tenía que pensarlo dos veces?, lo sujeté de la cintura y me hundí en su cuerpo ahí en el suelo, ninguno contuvimos el gemido de éxtasis.

"No se te ocurra" Amenazó el de mero abajo, pero no entendí hasta que noté como Akaito quería entrar en Taito.

"Taito" Me asomé sobre el hombro de mi amante "Por mi cumpleaños, ¿sí?, seamos los tres" Mis ojos chantajistas se lo suplicaron.

"Tú y tus fantasías de…" Gruñó para terminar suspirando rendido "Bien, pero prepárame bien"

"¿Crema o cerezas?" Ofreció Akaito consiguiendo su venganza.

...

"¿Qué?" Pregunté viendo las cuerdas que llevaba Taito en las manos.

Ya era tarde, mi cumpleaños estaba por terminar y pensé que había sido todo cuando regresé a mi cuarto a descansar y abrir otros regalos que me habían dado, no a terminar acorralado contra una pared diez minutos después.

"Feliz cumpleaños Kaito" Dijo sonriente Akaito quitándome la ropa para después pasar unas cuerdas por mis muñecas "Es tu turno"

...

"Kaito" Taito entró empujando la puerta entreabierta con el brazo "¿Ya te levantaste?" Jajaja como me daba risa su chistecito, al último le terminé arrojando una almohada, aunque lamentablemente ésta no llegó ni a un metro de distancia antes de caer al suelo "¿Dónde están tus modales Kaito?" Esta vez no disimuló su risa.

"Me duele" Me quejé como sólo yo sabía hacerlo, con un tono chillón que estaba a punto de romper en lloriqueos y unas cuantas lágrimas fingidas queriendo abandonar mis ojos.

"Ya, ya..." Él tomó el papel de madre por esa ocasión "No pasa nasa" Se acercó a un lado de mi cama, su voz contenía una enorme sonrisa "Mejor acomódate decentemente, te traje el desayuno" No me moví y lo escuché gruñir en desaprobación "Hay helado para desayunar" Pronto me levanté.

"¿Y Akaito?" Tomé el suculento platillo.

"En su cama, tampoco se quiere levantar.

"¿Por qué?, ¿no durmió anoche?" Empecé a llenar mi boca de cremoso frío que aliviaría mi dolor.

"No precisamente, sólo le cobré ese favor que me hiciste" Taito se había ido a violar a Akaito a mitad de la noche, con razón no se quería levantar de la cama.

"Más tarde voy a ver como sigue" Pero primero seguí comiendo mi helado.

...

_Taito_

No podía sentir más que orgullo viendo a Kaito convertirse en un adulto, maduro, más responsable... lentamente, pero sucedía, cuando consiguió su lugar junto a los otros vocaloids, sin embargo... La falta de tiempo para compartir con nosotros no era el único problema, ahora que tenía su carrera nosotros no podíamos echarlo a perder, eso significaba más discreción que antes.

Y mientras Kaito hacía denotar más su ausencia después de un día completo sin llegar a casa, me volvía loco sin un mediador que arreglara las cosas entre Akaito y yo.

"Púdrete" Le dije con pereza ignorándolo por completo al no quitar mi vista de mi libro.

"Pero..."

"No me importa que no tengas otra cosa mejor que hacer que fastidiarme la vida, así que vete de aquí" Estaba en la sala, pero no importaba.

"Ya te dije que no es eso" Gruñí y resoplé dejando el libro de tapa dura a un lado de mí en el cojín.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté "¿No me digas que te sientes solo?" Lo dije con sarcasmo, pero algo en su expresión me decía que había acertado en algo "No puede ser" Parecía que hablaba con un niño, irritado froté mis ojos con una mano.

Ganas me daban de decirle que se consiguiera una novia para que ya no se sintiera así, pero era algo que lo ofendería, Kaito no estaba, aparte no era su culpa.

"Espera" Salí de mi reflexión "¿Y qué papel tengo yo?, me refiero a que es más agradable según tú, hacer cualquier otra cosa que compartir tu tiempo conmigo"

"Molestarte me distrae mucho" Golpeé su sonrisa arrogante con el libro, lástima que consiguió meter la mano antes de que impactara contra su rostro "¿Ya lo ves?, me mantienes activo" Sonrió.

Estúpido Akaito, abusa de que me gusta un poco, sino por qué otra razón lo aguantaría.

"Ya demostraste que tu placer es joder el alma, ahora si me disculpas" Me acosté en el sillón esperando dormir, incluso me extendí a mis anchas poniendo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza como almohada improvisada, no esperaba eso... "¡Bff!" Se sentó sobre mi estómago, sacándome el aire "¿Qué crees que haces?" Le grité.

"Supongo que aunque somos hermanos nunca te eh agradado" Habló con una seriedad que no pude ignorar.

"¿Por qué será?, que tal la vez que escalamos un árbol y me empujaste para que callera, ¿o te recuerdo lo del ojo? " Seguía usando una venda por su culpa, despreocupado rió ligeramente.

"Tú tampoco eres una paloma blanca, la cicatriz en mi espalda es cosa tuya" Fui yo quien rió suavemente esta vez.

"¿Y por qué de repente te entró lo sentimental?" No me voy a creer sus buenas intenciones de reconciliarnos.

"Mmm... pues tuve un sueño"

"Húmedo ¿verdad?"

"Sí" Lo descubrí.

"¿Quieres sexo?" Asintió "Hubieras empezado por ahí" No puedo negar que yo también quería, aunque no estaba muy complacido de sus métodos para obtenerlo.

Hizo el favor de quitarse de sobre mí y acomodarse mejor junto conmigo sobre el sillón, casi juraría que parecía un lindo momento de parejas cuando se acercó a besarme.

No era lo mismo que con Kaito, pero se le parecía, comenzamos con tranquilidad reconociendo los tersos labios del otro para después dar paso a lo que queríamos llegar, yo gané en la lucha de lenguas invadiendo la cálida boca de Akaito con bastante facilidad, no obstante él supo cómo seducirme con facilidad moviéndose sin parar, exigiendo y exigiendo más, haciéndome babear en exceso, compartimos saliva haciendo ese beso algo más íntimo, fue él quien se separó para hablar jadeando contra mi boca, su aliento cosquilló sobre mis mejillas coloradas.

"¿Tú habitación o la mía?" Su mano acarició mi erección por sobre el pantalón, pero en lo que presté atención fue en sus ojos ansiosos y llenos de lujuria, con razón le gustaba al peli-azul dormir con el pelirrojo, tenía su lado pasional que hasta a mí me llegó a gustar.

Sonreí entusiasmándome más, ¿por qué sonreía?

...

_Akaito_

"¿Hablas en serio?" Fue la pregunta que le hice algo incrédulo a Kaito.

Esa pregunta había quedado atrás una vez miré a lo lejos a todos los amigos y compañeros de trabajo de Kaito, frente a Taito y a mí, en una fiesta que nos obligó a ir con el pretexto de presentarnos como sus hermanos.

"Es la culpa ¿no?" Le pregunté recargándome en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Quizás" Estuvo de acuerdo mi compañero metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y levantando la cabeza para distraer su vista con el techo "Pero sigue siendo mejor que nada"

"Me gustaría pensar igual que tú" No sé cuándo nuestro debate tomó un aire de mayor seriedad "Pero sigo sintiendo un enojo que arde en mi pecho" Toqué éste frunciendo el entrecejo al sentir algo que me provocaba irritación ¿o era la irritación su causa?

"Sea lo que sea, sólo asegúrate de no echarlo a perder" Me lanzó una mirada de advertencia, sus ojos tenían el atractivo de lo peligroso.

"Habla por ti, no vayas a arruinarlo yendo a cortarte las venas al baño" Use mi mejor sonrisa sexy para acompañar la broma y fue algo inesperado tenerlo sonriendo coquetamente mientras su mirada se suavizaba.

Sin Kaito frecuentando tanto nuestro hogar odiaba pensar que nos llevábamos mejor.

"Kaito" La voz de alguien caminando hasta nosotros arruinó la atmosfera entre los dos, matando también esa idea que tenía de pedirle que me acompañara al baño.

Una joven de cabello verde limón y gafas rojas acomodadas en éste, se acercó a nosotros, más específicamente a mí, de reojo percibí como Taito disimuladamente se alejaba de mi lado.

"Hasta que por fin cambiaste de ropa" Se quedó frente a mí escaneándome con la mirada de punta a rabo "Y también te pintaste el cabello, aunque te quedaba mejor el azul, o hasta un negro" Ella empezó a hablar y hablar y yo no supe cuando interrumpir para aclarar el malentendido que estábamos teniendo.

"¿Y qué opinas?" Tampoco era que le prestara atención, no entendí la mitad de lo que dijo.

"Está bien, pero..."

"¿Estás ronco?, te notó la voz diferente, ahorita te doy unos consejos muy buenos para arreglar eso, pero ahora no, ven" Me tomó de la mano y me llevó arrastrando, todo ese tiempo había estado apartado de la multitud, era demasiado bueno para estar rodeado de tanto ricachón.

"¿Te acuerdas que estuvimos hablando de que te presentaría a alguien?" ¡No!, ¡porque yo no soy Kaito!, a ella no le importó que no respondiera "Esta aquí, ahora conócela" Señaló a otra joven de cabello ondulado y rubio "Es la de los ojos azules"

"¿La que tiene un diadema que parecen orejas de gato?" ¿Para qué hablé?

"Sí, esa es SeeU" Haló mi ropa para que me inclinara y ella se acercara a hablarme en el oído "Esta vez no vaya a arruinarlo"

"¿Arruinar qué?"

"Tu próxima potencial pareja, ni modo que otra cosa" Me dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro "Suerte" Dándose media vuelta aquella fue su despedía, pero cuando creí que iba a dejarme solo, una figura más alta que ella la detuvo, Kaito llegaba en un momento muy oportuno.

"Oh, hola Gumi, que suerte que te encuentro" La aludida pronto giró a mirarme y parecía que algo tenía atorado en la garganta "Ya veo que consiste a mi hermano, deja te lo presento..." Bla, bla... de puras cortesías, para cuando ella escuchó todo se disculpó con una sonrisa y apenada tuvo que retirarse.

"¿Kaito?" Miré al antes mencionado, ¿qué había estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

"Busquemos a tu hermano, creo haberlo visto con Gakupo y eso no es bueno"

"También es tu hermano" Le reclamé comenzando a caminar.

No fue difícil hallar un punto violeta entre tantos colores más alegres que el suyo y la escena no lucía bien, su cara decía tener ganas de matar a alguien, esa fría mirada con ojeras abajo, sería y llena de odio.

"¿Y cómo lo estás arruinando?" Llagué golpeando su espalda para distraerlo y que se calmara, pareció funcionar cuando me miró confundido.

"Ah, eres tú" Dijo sin ánimo y yo miré al hombre alto que llevaba un kimono, esto era algo formal, de hecho nosotros desentonábamos en el lugar.

"Perdónelo, pero es un idiota..." Recibí un codazo en el estómago.

"Vámonos, ya no quiero estar aquí" Me arrastró hasta llegar afuera donde me soltó.

"¿Qué pasó?" Interrogué "¿Te hizo o te dijo algo?" Por qué estaba tan enojado.

"No" Respondió ya calmado "Sólo no me agrada" La gota de sudor caía de mi sien, sin embargo no sabía si considerarlo una mentira.

Había un jardín afuera del salón y en silencio lo conduje a que se sentara en una de las bancas que había cerca.

"¿Seguro qué es sólo eso?" Puse mi mano en su hombro usando una cara preocupada para intentar convencerlo de que me lo dijera.

Hubo un largo silencio luego de eso, durante el que en varias ocasiones abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la cerró.

"No me gustó como me miró" Por fin lo soltó "Quizás me confundió con Kaito y eso fue lo que me molestó más"

"Te entiendo" Terminé de envolver mi brazo alrededor de su cuello "Y no te preocupes, no te voy a regañar..." Resopló.

"Como si fuera a dejarte..." Nos miramos y los dos sonreímos un poco.

¿Qué era eso cálido?

Hubo química en nuestras miradas y la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, no era algo que tuviéramos que pensar, primero nuestras narices se tocaron, un pequeño roce que me dio cosquillas mientras inclinábamos ambos la cabeza y luego ese pequeño toque tímido de nuestros labios, ese que hizo que mi corazón latiera fuerte y rápido.

"Akaito…" Comenzó tímido "Puede que… que me gustes más de lo que creo" Me dijo Taito, yo me iba a retirar en cuanto lo escuché, pero dio el pasó que no habíamos dado en nuestra relación de cordialidad.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué en el momento más inadecuado me daba cuenta que yo también tenía esos sentimientos hacia él?

Sonreí a mitad del tierno beso, más tarde iba a echarle en cara como me sorprendió escuchar esas palabras de quien menos lo esperaba, maldito idiota, pero no había forma de no creerle.

Su respiración era caliente en medio del frío viento de la noche y su lengua también saliendo a lamer mis labios, frené un poco el beso para decir...

"¿Supongo que quieres que diga lo mismo?" Sonreí entre una mescla de arrogancia, diversión y seducción "¿De dónde salió el repentino sentimentalismo?" Pronuncié contra sus labios, regresándole la que me debía.

"Tú lo dijiste, fue repentino, un momento cursi, no esperes escucharlo otra vez" Muy bien.

Con una mano acuné su mejilla, sujetarlo era algo que yo necesitaba hacer, sentirlo...

"Te..." Un ruido me distrajo.

Miré en la dirección de donde provenía y ahí estaba Miku que dejó caer su bolso y Kaito que sonreía como tonto.

...

_Kaito_

No debería estar sonriendo, pero la expresión de Miku valía oro, yo que fui a presentarle a mis hermanos, sí creí que se sorprendería, pero hallarlos acaramelados y besándose no era parte de los planes.

"Ten Miku, te traje una taza de té de manzanilla" La puse frente a ella esperando se calmara un poco.

Sin muchas opciones tuvimos que dejar la fiesta y traerla a casa para aclarar las dudas en su mente que la tenían así.

Mis hermanos estaban por ahí cerca, esperando ver que sucedía, largos minutos pasaban y nada parecía cambiar, yo tuve que ser quien rompiera el silencio.

"Taito, Akaito, vengan aquí" Los puse hasta estar frente a ella y los presenté respectivamente por quien eran "...y ellos son mis hermanos menores" Mis brazos se enredaron en sus cuellos, quedando colgado y en medio de ambos.

"Deja eso" Pidió Taito y creería haber visto un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Pero..." Miku tenía unos ojos tristes de cachorro "Se estaban besando"

"Ah sí, eso..." Les lancé una mirada "¿Qué pueden decir al respecto?" Se quedaron callados sin querer mirarme "Lo entiendo" Sonreí y despeiné el cabello de ambos al acariciar sus cabezas, los dos eran tan lindos, recordé algo "Les tengo una noticia" Me paré frente a ellos, era el día de las noticias "Voy a comprar un departamento y..." No era momento de empezar a ponerme nervioso "Estaba pensando que si les gustaría mudarse conmigo"

"¿Y dejar la casa del maestro?" Preguntó Akaito.

"Mmm... Sí, para mí ya viene siendo hora de dejar de ser un haragán, pero ustedes aún tienen tiempo, entenderé si deciden quedarse..."

"Nos vamos" Dijeron ambos decididos.

"¿Eh?" Me sacaron de foco "¿Quieren vivir conmigo?" Pregunté tontamente y tuvieron la paciencia de asentir "¿Seguros?" Repitieron un que sí.

"Kaito" Empezaba a arrepentirme de que Miku estuviera allí, sino me hubiera arrojado a abrazarlos y besarlos "Pero... pero..." Señaló a mis hermanos "¿Qué no escuchaste?, se estaban besando"

"No, sí te escuché" Respondí con calma "¿Y?, se besaban, yo no le veo nada de malo"

"¿Nada de malo?" Repitió poniendo una cara de escepticismo.

"¿Tú qué piensas?" No esperé respuesta que ya sabía era negativa "Miku, lo que ellos hagan o dejen de hacer es cosa suya" La observé con mucha seriedad en el asunto "¿O qué piensas hacer?, ¿decirle a todos?" Me acerqué hasta donde estaba ella, tomando sus manos calientes por el té "Te conozco y yo sé que no eres así, por eso eres mi amiga" Después de un rato, sonrió y suspiró.

"Nunca creí que Kaito el pervertido fuera a darme clases sobre mi ética"

"Ahh..." Ya venía siendo hora que lo dijera "Sobre eso, las fotos que viste en mi teléfono hace mucho, mucho tiempo..." Apunté en su dirección "Son ellos" Empecé a reír intranquilo.

"¡Oh!" Sin inmutar su rostro, ella se levantó y tomó su abrigo para irse, no se despidió ni agregó algo.

"¡Espera!" Ellos quisieron detenerla, pero no los dejé.

"No dirá nada, lo que no sé es cuando me vuelva a hablar" Estaba enojada, lo noté en sus ojos.

De cualquier forma mejor me puse a explicarles un par de cosas que sucedieron años atrás y antes de que terminara los dos me golpearon como cuando hacía algo estúpido que los enojara.

...

Desperté disfrutando del sol calentando mi rostro, se sentía bien porque era mi día libre y me sentí más dichoso notando a los dos cuerpos a mi lado, conmigo en medio en esa cama Kingsize que compre para los tres en el apartamento.

Sin hacer mucho movimiento o ruido, me levanté yendo primero al baño y luego a la cocina, pero me detuve en la puerta de la habitación, recargándome contra el marco para admirar con una sonrisa a los personas que conformaban mi mundo, dormir tranquilos y disfrutar de sus sueños, podía mirar eternamente la escena y nunca sería suficiente, podía tomar una foto, no obstante era mejor guardar la imagen en mi pecho.

El desayuno iba a ser algo especial, puede que creyeran que si me dejaban a cargo de la cocina iba a prepararles todos los días helado, ganas no me faltaban, pero tenía algo mejor que dar.

"¿Qué huele a quemado?" Apareció Akaito entrando a la cocina.

Mis intenciones no eran suficientes viendo que había quemado el desayuno, pero si era un solo huevo y lo había estado cuidándolo mucho mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Miku con mi teléfono.

"El desayudo" Dije con cara de tristeza tirándolo a la basura.

"¿Y por qué estabas quemando el desayuno?"

"No lo estaba quemando, fue un accidente" Dije inflando mis mejillas, a veces Akaito podía ser un dolor de cabeza.

"Que Kaito quemó ¿qué?" Iba entrando en la discusión Taito quien todavía se frotaba los ojos con sueño.

"El desayuno"

"No es cierto" Exclamé y luego resoplé mascullando algo entre dientes "En vez de darme los buenos días, lo primero que hacen es criticar mi comida"

"Perdón" Me escucharon y se acercaron cada uno a darme un tierno y casto beso en los labios, aunque eso no quitó mi mal humor.

Fui a sentarme en una silla a esperar a que Taito cocinara algo en mi lugar, las miradas burlonas que me dirigía Akaito no pasaron desapercibidas por mis ojos.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer esta tarde?" Preguntó el cocinero frente a la estufa.

"Tenemos que ir a comprar despensa..."

"...Y las reservaciones para el restaurante ya están listas" Completó por mí el pelirrojo "¿Pero es necesario que sea en un lugar tan elegante?, claro, no es que yo no merezca algo así, pero..." Bajo toda su fachada y aire de grandeza tiene su pequeño pedazo de humildad.

"Es una cita" Hablé con una sonrisa despejando mi mal humor "¿Y en qué otra cosa podría emplear mi dinero?" En quién, sería más bien.

"En ti" Taito seguía nuestra conversación "Nosotros tenemos nuestro propio dinero" Eso sonó algo frío, pero tenía razón, también consiguieron empleo en la misma compañía que yo.

"Pero esto es especial, no se olviden que día es hoy, además" Sonreí maliciosamente "También prepare unas cuantas cosas para esta noche"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Ya lo sabrás" De payaso le lancé un beso tronado a Akaito y Taito me arrojó un pan con mantequilla al rostro, ¿por qué era así?, ahora resulta que se pone celoso con cualquiera de los dos, si Akaito me coqueteaba a mí, el pelirrojo era quien sufría, si yo pretendía a Akaito, era yo quien sufría.

Yo me desquité después obligando a Taito a sentarse en mis piernas para desayunar, si atención quería eso le íbamos a dar, sería él quien cayera rendido primero esta noche.

FIN


End file.
